A Member Turned Evil is Against Evil
Plot Zelok, Argan, and Spot (Along with their Empire forces) are ordered to stop the formal member that is still evil and against other evil, and who that follows him. Transcript *(The episode starts in the Moon's interior, Zelok, Argan, and Spot are walking in a hallway) *'Zelok': Why do these lords wanted us to meet in the throne room? *'Argan': Who cares. After all, its a mission that is always a mission. *'Spot': I got a bad feeling about this. *(The trio went to the throne level) *'Zelok': My lords, is there a reason that we came here? *'Barranco': Well yes, there was a empire member that has turned against us and claimed that he will take my place once he silenced us empire lords. (The trio have confused looks) *'Ernie':That technically means to kill us. *'Argan': Well, whats his name? *'Ridley': His name was Cosmo Figueroa, the one that turned against us. (Shows a hologram of Cosmo Rabbid with some similarities of Storm Sangheili/Space Pirate armor) and a Mohawk with a blackn eye) *'King Pig':This hologram shows to be a message to his minions. (Plays the message) *'Cosmo Rabbid: (On Holographic message) Our Lords are fools! Open your eyes my minions, we shall claim ourselves the Seper Empire and take the Empires' place once we silence them, then we will capture the heart of the park and use it to conqur the Universe our way. The Empires' Glory of Evil is a pathetic way for them and you, my minions shall let their place be DENIED!!! (Holographic message ends)' *'Bowser':So he and the ones, the Seper Empire will be silenced before they silenced us. *'Spot': Looks like the Empire Civil War as between Empire and Cosmo Figueroa's Empire. *'Barranco': Yes and that mean if we die, we will never conqur the universe. Besides, Mordecai and the other park heroes wouldn't dare to meet up our evil plan. *'Zelok': We will not let you down my lords. *(Scene switches to a Space Station with the Seper Empire fleet, the Empire fleet manage to approach) *'Argan': There's the Seper Empire Space Station, it appears to be orbiting from Planet Dirt. *'Zelok': What kind of a name is that? *'Argan': That name since these irkens called it as a Irken Janitor Planet. Anyway, at least those such heroes won't dare to stand in our way of stopping Cosmo and the Seper Empire. *(Scene switches to the throne level in the space station) *'Seper Empire Troop 1': Sir we have bad news. *'Seper Empire Troop 2': The Empire found us here. *'Cosmo (Rabbid)': Well don't just stand there, stop them! Since we bad guys can handle this foolish bad guys. *'Seper Empire Soldiers': Let's go! *(The troops left as they walked through a metal door, the metal door closes) *'Cosmo (Rabbid)': Shall we deal with those fools, my servant? *(The figure revealed himself as Kop) *(Scene shows the outside of the Space Station, Zelok and Argan saw a hologram of the Space Station's Throne level) *'Agran': Kop, not here, not now! *'Zelok': The lords said that he was killed in a explosens after the Z.N.R Resistance fall to their fate. *'Spot': Well, he isn't dead. *'Argan': Then, that means the didn't know he actually survived from it. *(At the Park) *'Mordecai': Hey guys. *'Zim': Nicole is still mad at you for torturing her. *'Nate': And also for hurting me because I'm Canadian. *'Zim': I thought you were a Japanese once. *'Nate': I was shipped to Japan. *'Zim': Hey, I wonder what the Empire are up to. *(Nate gets launched to Dirt's Space Station and sees Cosmo Rabbid walking) *'Nate': Well, way to give me a bump on the head. I get hurt too much. Although, I think I can't remember my identity anymore! *(One of the groups of Seper Empire troops spotted Nate) *'Seper Empire Soldiers': INTRUDER! *'Cosmo Rabbid': It's ok! He's here to help us. *'Seper Empire Troop 1': But sir, that big headed but trash talking boy is a hero, the one who is part of those park heroes who tried to help them defeat us Empire. *'Seper Empire Troop 2': Plus we already formed into the Seper Empire to take their place as the new antagonists to attempt. *'Cosmo (Rabbid)': We're Heroes too. And he just said he bumped his head. Actually, to tell ya the truth, we were actually still bad guys and we liked it. *'Nate': Why can't I remember anything anymore? *'Cosmo (Rabbid)': Troops, get Nate to the space station, and prepare for some fake memorials into this foolish unprotected mind. *'Seper Empire Troops': YES SIR! (Get Nate to the Inside by activating the window, the window hatches then closed themselves after Nate got inside) *'Nate': You cut my head open! Now it's bleeding! Get me to the hospital, dammit! *'Cosmo (Rabbid)': Well it was an accident. But look in the bright side, you did say you lost your memories from the bump so, troops, co tinue with the thing i said and fix his giant big head after you did what i first said. *'Seper Empire Troops': Yes sir. (Carries Nate to a room with electronic/metal like generators connect to a chair and a helmet) *'Nate': I got my memories back. *'Cosmo (Rabbid)': Well turns out, (Bumps Nate's forehead several times to make Nate forget everything) not anymore. *(Nate gets placed to the machine and a helmet gets on Nate's head) *'Nate': I'm innocent! Do this to someone in Mordecai's Gang! *'Cosmo (Rabbid)': Fine, as long if you let the darkside be with you and join us Seper Empire to become a bad guy, especially help us win the Empire Civil War. *'Nate': You betrayed the Empire! Help US! *'Cosmo (Rabbid)': Of course we betrayed the Empire, the only reason is that because I am tired of serving the lords and their pathetic plans so I can be prepared to silence them and who follows them in order to take their place! So you either join me, (Holds a Laser Plunger and activates it to reveal a green laser blade from it) or be silenced! To silence you sometimes, mostly means death. *(Later) *'Sonic': What took you so long? *'Nate': These guys are complicated. They want to make me join them to defeat the Empire and take their place as the new main antagonists. *'Tails': And who were they? *'Nate': They haven't told me who they are or what they are! They are like a weird version of the Empire. *'Zim': Is it the Seper Empire? *'Tails': Of course it was, you foolish fool. *'Gumball': Then who are they led by!? *'Nate': Cosmo. *'Sonic': I thought Cosmo the plant girl was our friend! *'Tails': Cosmo the rabbid. *'Sonic': Oh. *(Back at the Space Station, each Empire ship and Seper Empire Ship attacked each other while shooting out laser beams, scene switches to the trio where they were inside the Space Station) *'Zelok': Alright, this is it, the new mission to stop Cosmo Rabbid from being a foolish betrayer. *(Argan sniffed a few times) *'Argan': I can smell some Seper guards somewhere. *'Zelok': Where on the Space Station. *'Spot': Over there. (Points at a bunch of Seper Big grey rabbid guards and shoots thim ti death with a laser gun) Lets just go. *(On Earth) *'Mordecai': Hey Nicole, where are you going? *'Nicole': To the Seper Space Station. *'Benson': Why do you want to go to the Seper Space Station without us!? *'Nate': We need to help these guys. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers